Sha's World
by Batistiasgurl
Summary: Sha's involement with Shannon Moore
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any WWE characters in this story

**I do not own any WWE characters in this story.**

It was a muggy day in June when six guys came into the restaurant that I was working. They all ordered separately and the restaurant was very busy. I was in charge of running orders out to the tables. After making six different trips to this table these guys were getting very silly. When the dinning room died down I kept checking on my guests. The toy land was trashed. I cleaned it. I kept feeling eyes on me where ever I was in the building. I went back to check on my big table of gentlemen. I asked them if I could take their garbage away from their table. They told me I could. I then went back and asked them if they needed any soda refills. They sent me to the soda machine one by one. I was getting annoyed to a point but it kept me from going to the rest of the dinning room.

I finally got to the rest of the dinning room. I swept it, wiped down tables and took out the garbage. As I was on my way out the door to go home one of the guys at the table stopped me and asked me what I was doing. I told him I was going home. He asked me if I was married or had a boyfriend. I told him no. He asked me to join them and talk for a while. I figured what the heck I had been basically been communicating with them for the last hour.

I sat down and introduced myself as Sha. They introduced themselves to me as Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Dave, Cham Pain, and Chris. I said I was glad to meet them. Shannon asked me if I had any tattoos. I told him that I did. He asked me where. I told him on my thigh and it was an angel but it needed to be finished, when I could afford to get it done. He asked me where I got it. I told him the only place I trust was a place in Southern Pines called GasChamber Inc. it is owned by some famous WWE Wrestler I think his name is Shannon Moore. The guys just started to laugh. I asked them why they were laughing at me. They asked me if I was a wrestling fan. I said I used to be but I hadn't watched it in about five years. I have heard my friend talk about it and I read his WWE magazine every once in a while, but other than that I am limited. Oh my god you guys are WWE wrestlers. Matt and Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Cham Pain you have like a band and Chris you are Chris Jerico. I have like two Fozzy CD's, and Dave you are Bautista. I am so stupid why didn't I catch it sooner. Especially you Shannon I have so much work on my tattoo. I see all of the pictures, I should have recognized you.

I just turned about three shades of red and just laid my head on the table. Shannon was sitting next to me; he just put his arm around me and told me it was ok, it felt good not to be treated special because of who they were. I just treated them as a part of my job, just regular guys. Not WWE wrestlers.

We just sat there for another hour and just laughed and talked, until the manager on duty came and told us that we needed to tone it down. We were disturbing the other customers.

I told them that we could go and hang at my house if they wanted. They all got excited and said sure that sound like a great idea. Ok just follow me it is only a few blocks away. Shannon told me I got shot gun. I looked at him confused; he told me I am riding with you so you can't loose us on purpose. I just looked at him and laughed, I wouldn't do that to you.

When we arrived at my house I said I was sorry for the mess, but when you live by your self and work full time you don't have much time to clean. They all told me not to worry about it. I cleaned off the couch so they had a place to sit. I had to bring in a chair from the kitchen so there would be enough room. I had to sit on the floor. Shannon looked at me and told me to sit on the floor between his legs so he could massage my shoulders. He didn't have to tell me twice. I told him before he started that I wanted to get changed out of my uniform. I changed into a t-shirt and shorts that showed off my tattoo very well. Shannon seen my tattoo and he asked who started it. I told him Tizzie started it. Shannon asked me if I was happy with it. I told him I was, it wasn't exactly like the picture but it was close enough. Shannon asked me, when was the next time I had off. I told him that I had the next two weeks off for vacation. He told me great he also had the next couple of weeks off and would like to finish up my tattoo. I told him that I didn't have the money to finish it. He told me, that he didn't like the work that Tizzie had done on it so far so he was going to fix and finish it up no charge. No way Shannon I can't let you do that this is a 400 tattoo, plus another 300 to do the color fill. Sha I want to do this for you. Why would you want to do this for me, you just met me. I like you. Wait a minute you like me, you just met me. Yeah I think you are cool.

All of us visited for a few more hours, just getting to know one another. I asked them if they were hungry. They told me they that they were. I said great I have a box of hamburgers that need to be grilled. I went to start the grill and was pushed aside by Matt who insisted that he was the master griller. I just laughed and stepped aside. I went to chop some onions and Jeff pushed me out of the way and told me he would do it. I just laughed and said alright guys I am going to go sit down go ahead and take over my kitchen. I went back into the living room where Shannon was still sitting. I looked at him and asked if there wasn't some thing he should be doing in the kitchen. He just looked at me and told me kitchens and him don't get along. I just laughed.

When we were eating Jeff and Matt started a food fight with the chips and dip. Dave reminded them that they were guests in some one else's home. Just as that was said I got hit in the face with a chip full of dip by Cham Pain. That's it I said this is all out war as I took a spoon full of baked beans and nailed Dave right in the middle of the face. All of a sudden I got nailed from all directions that's when I put a stop to it all. I got out the cleaning materials and started to clean up the mess. We were all a mess and needed showers. I told the guys to strip down and I would wash their clothes. They couldn't believe I had just said that. I said come on I haven't got all day. I have seen guys in their underwear before. We all need showers before I start the washer. I have two showers so go and take them and I will wait until you all are done to take mine. Matt said this is not fair we are all in our underwear and you can just change clothes. I tell you what Matt I will go and put on my bikini to make you feel better. With that said I did just that.

I had some lounge pants in my closet that were a little big for me. They should fit Matt, Jeff, Chris, Cham Pain, and Shannon, but I didn't have any thing for Dave. It was late by the time showers and laundry was done, the guys were saying how it was time to go and find a hotel. I told them I had three bed rooms and we could make arrangements if they wanted to stay here they were more than welcome. Two in each bed room and I can share my bed with two. Right away Shannon piped up I am with you. I smiled and said I figured that. So that leaves one more in my bed with Shannon and me.

Dave just said that he would sleep on the couch. Just then I remembered it was a sleeper sofa and told him to pull it out and I got him a pillow and a blanket.

When I got into the bedroom Shannon asked me what side of the bed he should take. I told him he should take the right side. We just laid there for a while and talked. I asked him why he has taken such a liking to me. He just told me that I was a down to earth girl and I haven't made a big deal about them being wrestlers. I told him I didn't care if people were famous or not I treat every one the same. He told me he didn't run into many people like me. I asked him if I could tell him a secret. He told me sure. I told him that I knew who they were right from the start, I just played dumb. Shannon just laughed and said I figured that because when you told Chris that you owned two Fozzy CD's.

With that I told Shannon I was tired and needed to go to sleep, he agreed. I just laid there for about an hour, I just couldn't go to sleep; I just looked over at Shannon, he was being a little restless. I asked him if he was still awake, he said he was. I asked him if he could hold me for a while. We moved closer to one another and he gently took me in his arms, I laid my head on his chest and held him back and we both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any WWE characters or GasChamber Inc employee **

I didn't know how I was going to spend my vacation. Shannon suggested that I travel with them. I said I couldn't afford to do that. Shannon just looked at me and told me he would be honored if I chose to take my vacation with him.

I agreed only because Shannon would not leave me alone. The first thing that we did was get my tattoo finished. When I looked at the finished product I looked at Shannon and cried. I told him it was just what I had wanted. I just looked at it closer and I noticed that in the pattern was the letters sbm. I asked Shannon how he knew what my full initials were. He told me he didn't, he just put his signature on his work, why what was my full name. I told him he had better not laugh at me and he could never tell anyone. He promised. My full name is Shannon Brianna Morgan. Shannon just looked at me straight in the eyes and asked me if I knew his full name. I told him it was Shannon Brian Moore.

We spent the next two weeks on the road going to Raw, ECW, and Smackdown events. We were growing closer and closer every day. When the last day of my vacation came, Shannon asked me if I really liked my job. I told him I hated it but I had to make a living doing something. Sha, how would you like to be a receptionist down at the shop? I looked at him and asked him if he was serious. He took me in his arms and told me he only trusts certain people to run his shop and he felt that I could do the job. I put my arm back around him and asked him if he was falling in love with me, he said I don't know are you falling in love with me. You know Moore I think I am starting to fall in love with you. Morgan, I know that I do love you.

I called my old job and told them that I had found a better job one that would make me happier. Shannon took me into his office and went over the general duties of my new position. He told me that if I needed any help to ask Shane. Every thing was going great until one day; Tizzie was having a very bad day. She decided to take it out on me. She just looked at me and said what are you sleeping with Shannon? I told her I was not. She said well then why did he finish your tattoo with his signature so bold. I told her that he did not know that it was my initials also so it worked out good. She said right so what is your name. I told her what it was and she called me a liar and jumped on me and started to hit me, all I thought about was to protect my neck and scream for help. Shane came to my aid and fixed me up. The out come was a scrape on my face, a bruise on my left thigh, and a cut right across my tattoo. Shane was just about ready to send Tizzie home when Shannon walked in the door and seen me. He became very angry at what he seen. What the hell went on here? Shane told Shannon what had happened. Shannon asked Shane if I fought back, I don't think so because she was protecting her neck and yelling for help.

Shannon came over to assess my injuries; (Crying) I told him that I would be fine. Shane had given me an ice pack for my face and butter flied the gash in my leg. He told me that after it heals the tattoo would need to be touched up. Every thing was ok until she defaced my tattoo. Shannon just ran his fingers over my leg gently and told me not to worry about it he would fix it and I would not be able to tell that there was ever a scar there.

Tizzie came out of her cubicle and said to me, I knew it you are sleeping with him you bitch. Shannon looked at her and said what if she is, what business is it of yours.

Shannon told Shane to help me out while he had a talk with Tanya.

Tanya, what the hell do you think you were doing when you attacked Sha? I am so sorry Shannon I was having a bad day and I just was remembering how you brought me in here as a receptionist and I just got a little jealous you made me feel like I was on top of the world, we did every thing together, then when I became an artist that is when it all stopped and now here is this girl who comes out of no where comes in and she has all your attention, hell you even finished the tattoo that I started, which in it's self pissed me off, I guess that's one of the reasons I went for her leg.

Tanya, you are an excellent artist but after what you did to Shannon, yes that is her name, I have no choice but to let you go. You have made this attack personal and I can't have that here.

Please Shannon give me another chance, I swear nothing like this will ever happen again. Tanya, how can I be sure you will not go off on Sha again? I won't I swear.

Oh and not that it is any of your business Sha and I are working on a relationship.

I am so sorry Shannon. You should not be apologizing to me it should be Sha.

Shannon got on the intercom and asked Shane to send me in. Shane told him that I couldn't bear weight on my right leg so he would have Chad help me in. When I got into the office Tanya was crying and telling me how sorry she was and that she was way out of line for calling me a bitch and attacking me. She was within my reach, all I did was grab her by her hair and told her to look hard at my face, and then I shoved her face down for her to see what she did to my right leg. Then I told her that if she ever thinks about attacking me again I will fight back and just snapped her head back.

Shannon I think I need to go to the hospital for stitches for my leg it won't stop bleeding no matter how much pressure I put on it and Shane's butterfly stitches aren't holding.

Shannon ordered every one back to work and carried me out to the car and took me into the hospital for stitches. I ended up with 47 stitches all together. I just started to cry my tattoo was ruined and I would have a scar beyond that. Shannon told me not to worry about it he would fix my butterfly and he would figure out something else to cover the rest of the scar. With that he told me he loved me and gave me a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any WWE characters or GasChamber Inc employee**

It had been two months since I had my stitches out and Shannon was on an over seas tour. I was going crazy without him by my side. Then one day I was helping several customers at once, and when I turned around there was a big bouquet of flowers on my desk. I read the card and it said; to the love of my life. See you soon. Love you Shannon. I had to keep my composure until the customers left or scheduled their appointments. When the waiting area was clear I broke into tears, Chad heard me and asked me what was wrong. I told him every thing was right, Shannon loves me; he called me the love of his life. Chad said to me you finally figured that out now, you guys have been together for how long now. I know he has told me he loved me but he has never called me the love of his life. Chic, you have brought things out in Shannon that we haven't seen in a long time. You make him happy. Then out of no where I felt arms around my waist and a soft kiss on my neck and a voice that said hello beautiful. I turned around and there stood Shannon. I jumped into his arms and told him how much I loved him. Tizzie just stepped out of her cubicle and said get a room you two. We just laughed. We went into his office and I locked the door behind me, I started to remove his shirt he asked me what I was doing I just told him to sit there and relax and let me do the work. I started to kiss and feel him up and down his chest and then I went to unbutton his pants and he told me to stop. I looked at him with confusion on my face. He told me but he was sorry but he didn't believe in sex before marriage and that he shouldn't have let me do what I had done already and got up to put his shirt back on. I told him that I was sorry. He took me in his arms and told me that he loved me and that he should have discussed this with me earlier in our relationship. I told him that was fine I had told myself that also. (Then I started to cry) Shannon asked me what was wrong. I was a virgin until about six months before I met you, then one night I was at a local night that I normally went to and when it came time to go home my car would not start. I started to walk home and the next thing I knew I was being beaten and raped. I just thought that…..Shannon interrupted as he pulled me in even closer I love you for you not what you can do for me sexually, but how you make me feel when I am with you, with that he pulled something out of his pocket, he got down on one knee and opened the box, in the box was the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. Shannon Brianna Morgan, would you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to be my wife? Shannon Brian Moore, I would love to become your wife.

I never seen this coming we have only been together for nine months, but it had been the greatest nine months of my life. When we left the office Shane was just finishing up his last appointment for the day, Shannon told him to make sure the door was relocked behind him.

When we walked out the door Shannon called someone and told them it was a go. I asked him what that was all about and he told me it was just Ken he wanted his tattoo filled in some more in the morning and I just told him it was a go you know like it was ok. I said ok. We started to go down the road to the Hardy house; I asked Shannon why we were going to Matt and Jeff's house. He just told me he needed to pick some thing up that he left in the hummer on the way home.

When we walked into the house there was a lot of people and a banner that said congratulations. I asked Shannon what this was all about; he just said I knew that you would say yes, so this is our engagement party. It was Matt's idea to have the party; I hope that you don't mind. I gave Shannon a big hug and kiss and told him I didn't mind at all. All of the girls gathered around me to look at my ring. They made such a big deal on how beautiful it was. Shannon just came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and said a beautiful ring for my beautiful princess. Princess he had called me his princess, he had never called me by any nick name but Morgan before, but now it was princess.

It was getting late and every one was leaving the party. I thanked Matt from the bottom of my heart for doing this for Shannon and I. He said that is what family is for as he gave me a big hug. I couldn't believe I was going to marry Shannon Brian Moore.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any WWE characters or any Gaschamber inc. Employee**

It had been several months since Shannon had asked me to marry him and every thing was going great, Smackdown was in greensboro so I decided to go with Shannon and hang out back stage with him, Matt, Jeff, and Dave. We went out to the local club for the after show party. I kissed Shannon as I told him I was going to the restroom. All I remember is coming out of the restroom and waking up in the emergency room with Shannon by my side. I asked him what had happened to me. He told me that I had been taken out to the alley beaten and raped. I just started to cry and told him if he didn't want me any more I would under stand. He just took me by the hand and asked me why he wouldn't want me. I said because a stranger has had me, I had this coming the way I was dressed. Stop right there Princess nobody deserves to have happen to them what happened to you. You were dressed for me nobody else and it didn't give them the right to do this to you. I love you no matter what, I am here for you, and I will help you get through this. You didn't have any body the last time this happened to you, but you have a lot of people who will be here for you this time.

The doctor came in and asked me if I wanted the morning after pill to prevent pregnancy. I told him to come back in a little bit I needed to talk to my fiancé.

Shannon what should I do, if there is a chance of pregnancy with this I can't kill it, I don't believe in it. God has a reason for every thing. I need to know how you feel about it. I love you and I don't want you to be burdened with some one else's child.

Princess I feel the same as you do, God does have a reason for every thing and if a baby comes out of it then that is some thing we will have to deal with. I love you too and the only thing that concerns me is that you will look at the child as a daily reminder of how he or she was conceived and as for being burdened with some one else's child that child would be ours no matter what. Nobody else has to know. We will be in Las Vegas next week for a show so if you want we can get married.

Shannon how many people know about this? Just me, your phone was in your purse and you had my number listed as ICE, so the police knew to call me. I just told every one that you were sick and meeting me back at the hotel. If you are pregnant we can tell every one that you got pregnant on our wedding night.

Shannon, I would like to get married in Vegas, but I would like to make sure if I am pregnant or not ok before we go unprotected if that is ok with you. It should only be two weeks before we find out, because that is when I am due.

Princess, if that is what you want then that is fine with me because I love you. I love you too Shannon. Why did this have to happen to me? Princess it was just a sign that was saying Damn it Moore get your ass in gear and marry her already. I just giggled, but it hurt to do that. How are we going to explain my bruises? I'll talk to Tizzie, you and her got into it again ok. I am too bad that excuse will not work. I will think of something.

The doctor came in with the pill and I declined to take it. He told me that I had a lot of damage done that he couldn't see and he recommended that I go and see my ob/gyn as soon as I think I could be pregnant and to assess the damage done to me.

The wedding in Vegas was beautiful just us and Matt and Maria. I was finally Mrs. Shannon Brianna Moore.

Two weeks went by and it was a definite I was not pregnant. Shannon and I celebrated with a nice quiet evening at home. I made an appointment with my doctor as the E.R. doctor had suggested. When the day came Shannon and I both went to the appointment and explained that I had been attacked and raped, the doctor said that there may be some damage done. Dr. Hayes confirmed what the E.R. doctor had said. First she told me I was not pregnant which I already knew, and then she said there was a lot of scarring on my uterine wall and a spot about three inches in diameter. She admitted me to the hospital right away because she wanted to remove the spot and take a closer look at the scarring. After surgery to remove the spot and to smooth out the scarring, she came in to talk to Shannon and myself. She asked me if I had ever been pregnant before. I told her no that rape was my second time with a man; the first was also a rape about two years ago. She told us that the spot had been a mummified baby and that the scaring was cancer. They think they had gotten all of it but I needed to be checked every six months. I asked her about getting pregnant, because her and Shannon had just got married and wanted a family some day. Dr. Hayes just said that we would never be able to have children. I looked at Shannon and just started to sob. He took me in his arms and told me that we could adopt. I told him it just wouldn't be the same. There is the possibility of a surrogate also.

I didn't talk much for the rest of the time in the hospital. When I was released I told Shannon to take me to work. He told me no I needed to go home and rest. I said what to go home and sulk I don't think so, take me to work. I need to be around people right now, even if they are strangers. Princess, it is Sunday the roster guys come in, I know Jeff is there for sure. Well then I will at least have some friendly faces that I know right. I am sure by now just about every one knows that I have cancer or that I have had the cancer scraped from my uterus and we don't know if it will come back or not. Just let me go, I need to be around people I know right now. Alright Princess any thing for you, I have some work to do any way, but let's stop by home and change clothes. When I was changing my clothes Shannon was on the phone to the office telling Shane that he was coming in to do some things and I was coming along.

When we got down to the shop Jeff was there just like we expected but Matt, Chris, Dave and Cham Pain were also there. I said just like the restaurant a few years ago trouble together again, as I laughed. Dave chuckled this time you are married into this trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any WWE characters or GasChamber Inc. employee**

It has been six months since I had surgery to remove the cancer and the mummified baby, and Shannon and I were just getting our lives back to normal. The shop was booming as normal. I loved working at the shop. Then one day I started to get sick, we just passed it off as the flu. I went to see Dr. Hayes and she ran some tests and they came back that I was pregnant, but the cancer had also returned this time in my left ovary. The Dr. Hayes told me that the only option I had was to terminate the pregnancy and take the ovary. I asked if she could just take the ovary with out taking the baby. She said no she would have to do both. I told her I didn't want her to do neither. I wanted this baby. She warned me there would be major risks and that I may not carry the baby to term, and the cancer may spread faster to my uterus and cause problems with the baby. I told her I didn't care I would come in every week if that is what it took to make sure my baby was healthy. This was Shannon and my miracle baby. You told us we couldn't get pregnant and we did.

I went back to the shop and I was so excited, but Shannon was out on the road and wouldn't be back for another week, but I had to tell some one so I got Chad, Tizzie and Shane together and told them. I am pregnant. I also have ovarian cancer on my left ovary. Tizzie asked if Shannon knew yet, I told her no I am going to Florida for tomorrows show to surprise him then I will tell him. I am not going to tell him about the cancer, so please don't tell him that part. They agreed that they wouldn't.

I called Matt right away and told him I was coming to the show tomorrow as a surprise for Shannon, and could he make the arrangements for me. He told me that he would have Jeff pick me at the airport. I told him that would be great. He asked me what the big surprise was because I never come on my own to the shows. I made Matt swear that he wouldn't tell a soul, he promised. I said I am pregnant. Matt got all excited he told me to drive over to his house right away and then we would ride down together instead of me flying. I said ok I'll see you in about a half hour. Chad drove me over to Matt's and I put my bag in the back of Matt's mustang and we left right away. We talked all the way to Tampa. I told Matt in confidence that my cancer had returned also but I was not going to tell Shannon that because I didn't want to ruin the news of the baby. Matt just asked how along was the cancer; I told him it was just a small spot on my left ovary. So I should be able to have a normal pregnancy hopefully. When we got to the hotel they were all booked so Matt told me I could share the room with him and Jeff. I said lovely a night with the Hardy boys. Matt just said I could let you sleep in the hooker hotel down the street that charges by the hour. I just shot Matt a glance.

When we got to the hotel it was late Matt got his room key and we went up there, Jeff was already asleep but when he heard Matt and I talking he woke up and said to Matt damn it I thought we agreed to take girls to their rooms and if they didn't have one then they were off limits. Jeff it is Sha. We just drove down here together, she wants to surprise Shannon. The hotel has no other rooms so I told her she could bunk here with us. Cool some one to pick on. Hold on Nero I am pregnant so just watch what you do. I am hormonal. (Laughing)

Does Shannon know? No he doesn't why do you think I am here, I want to surprise him one with the fact hat I am here and two we are pregnant. Cool the Shannon's are pregnant that is such great news, but I thought you couldn't get pregnant. The Dr. said that but this is our miracle baby and please don't say any thing to Shannon but they found a spot of cancer on my left ovary. I will tell him when I think the time is right. Jeff just took me in his arms and gave me a big hug and told me that he wouldn't.

The next morning we were going down to have breakfast and we spotted Shannon going into the breakfast nook. I said to Matt just bring me some thing to eat back to the room I don't want to be seen.

I headed back to the room and I ran into Chris, I made him vow not to tell Shannon I was there. He said he would not tell. Shortly after I got back to the room Jeff brought himself and me breakfast. We sat down and ate together. I told Jeff he didn't have to come and eat with me, he told me that he couldn't let me eat alone it just wouldn't be right. I told him he was so sweet.

When we checked out of the hotel I went with Jeff to hang out before the show. We went to see some of the sites before going to the arena. When we got to the arena Jeff, Dave, Matt and I were just hanging out before the show hoping that Shannon would come and find them like he normally did. Finally after about 45 minutes of waiting Shannon showed up and my back was turned towards him, he shouts his hellos from down the hall before joining the group. When he joined the group he was very surprised to see me there. He just took me into his arms and said to what do I have this pleasure of my beautiful princess joining me this evening. Since when does a wife have to have a reason to come and see her husband? Listen Shannon is there some where we can talk in private. Sure over here why. Shannon I have some news for you. Well princess what is it, oh no the cancer is back isn't it. No Shannon it's not. Well then what is it? Well remember when Dr. Hayes said we couldn't get pregnant. Well guess what we are pregnant. Really princess we are pregnant that's great. Shannon, Dr. Hayes said this is going to be a high risk pregnancy and I may not even carry to term. She said after a certain point I may be on strict bed rest and have to have some one take care of me.

I will take care of you 24/7. But Shannon, what about wrestling and business down at the shop you have so much going on just to stop and focus just on me. I can take a leave from wrestling, Vicki will understand and the shop well I can get some one to come and help me while I am there. How far along are you? I am about eight weeks along. He just picked me up and twirled me around kissed me and told me how happy he was.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any WWE characters or GasChamber Inc. employee**

The next couple of months Shannon was out on the road a lot trying to save up enough money as we could for the birth of our new coming baby I went in for my six month check up and the tumor in my ovary had gotten just a little bigger but I should not be concerned about it until the birth. I would be having the baby c-section and when the baby is born they will take the ovary at the same time. I told her that Shannon didn't know about the cancer and I would prefer it to stay that way until the last minute if possible. She said if that was my wish then that is what it had to be that way.

I went back to the shop and Tizzie asked me if every thing went ok. I told her every thing went great. The baby is growing normally and the cancer was progressing just a little, they will be removing my ovary when I have my c-section.

One day Shannon walked into the shop as I walking out the door to go to my seven month check up. He was very distant like he didn't even see me. I stopped and said Shannon hello what is the matter? I am going to the doctor today do you want to come along? He just looked at me and said how long were you going to keep it from me? I just looked at him and said keep what from you. Your cancer, Morgan your cancer. How did you find out about that? Matt let it slip and asked me how the progression was. Shannon I just didn't want to ruin your excitement of the baby. I am happy about our baby but I am also concerned about you. Shannon the cancer is in my left ovary and it is not any thing major right now Dr. Hayes said that when I have the baby she is going to remove the ovary. Please come to the doctor with me so you can see the baby's progress and the cancer.

When we got to the doctors office Dr. Hayes was ready to see u right away. This was the first time she met Shannon. She said hello Shannon and this must be you husband. I said yes this is my husband Shannon. That is why I prefer to go by the name of Sha. Oh ok I will right that in your chart, but we still have to call you by your legal name at the hospital. I told her I under stood. She took a look at the baby first and acted like she was done, I told her that he knew about the cancer and we needed to check it also. She brought in the ultrasound machine and looked at the ovary. She said she couldn't believe what she was seeing the tumor was smaller than it was a month ago. She wanted to go in and see if it indeed was cancer that she was seeing, all it would be is a needle going thru to the tumor to get a tissue sample and then to test it and she could do it right now if I wanted it. I said yes do it, because if it is not cancer then why should I have my ovary removed for nothing.

She told me to go to the local hospital and they would do it outpatient surgery and to make an appointment with her next week to talk about the results. Shannon took me in and we had the test done.

A week latter we both went in for the results together. Dr. Hayes came in with my results. They took all of the fluid out of the tumor and it was not cancer. It was just a water pocket that could have turned into cancer if we had let it go.

So doctor you would have removed my ovary for a water pocket.

No because if it would kept getting smaller like it did this time I would done the same the thing that I just did.

I just looked at Shannon and told him that I didn't have cancer and wasn't that great. He told me I had better not ever keep some thing like this from him ever again. I told him I loved him and I wouldn't ever keep and thing like this from him again.

Dr. Hayes told me I could have a natural birth I wanted. I told her I would like that very much. Shannon got excited also. He would get to be involved more in there child's birth. Now I want to take an ultra sound of the baby, because you don't seem big enough to be seven months along. She took the ultra sound showed a normal baby. She asked us if we wanted to know the sex of the baby. I looked at Shannon, he said yes so we could decorate the nursery. The doctor just looked at us and said look at the screen and showed us the baby and asked us if would see the sex. We just looked close and I looked at Shannon it's a boy. The doctor said you are right and asked if we would like some pictures. We told her yes of course we wanted some pictures so we can show off our little boy.

Shannon I am so sorry for keeping the cancer thing from you. I will never keep any thing from you again, I love you and I just didn't want you to worry about me. Princess I am so sorry for getting mad at you earlier, I was just hurt that you trusted other people with your problem and you couldn't even come to me, to me your own husband. Shannon I am so sorry like I said before I just wanted you to be happy about the baby and not have to worry about the other problem, but now we know that I don't have cancer like the doctor said. Princess the doctor said it could return, they just drained the fluid out of it, it does not mean you are out of the woods by any means. Shannon, let's just take it day by day and enjoy our new baby boy coming in a couple of months. We went back to the shop and shared our good news that the spot on my ovary was not cancer and that we are having a baby boy. Right away Tizzie, Chad and Shane wanted to see the pictures, so we showed them and Shane made the comment about him definitely being all boy. Yes Shane I said, it is plane as day he was showing the camera all of his glory. Shane laughed and said just like his dad in his younger days. Shannon slapped Shane up along the head and told him to not even go there. I said I think seen some thing like that the other night on the Hardy show volume one. Shane laughed and said ha she seen it. Shannon is that why you tell me not to watch those Videos. Yes that is why. Well it wasn't my fault, Jeff and Chris came over and Jeff brought over all six volumes. I never laughed so hard in my life. Oh just wait until get a hold of Jeff. Shannon, just let it go it was fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any WWE character or GasChamber Inc. employee**

It was time to go in for my eight month check up and Dr. Hayes was very pleased with the progress that I had made. She checked my ovary and there was nothing there. I was so happy. I called Shannon because he was out on the road, and told him every thing was great and now I had to go back every two weeks until I deliver the baby. He told me that he would get off the tour as soon as he could to be with me.

The next couple of weeks were getting hard on me to drive myself, so Tizzie and Chad took turns taking turns taking me, because I was to the point were I had to go to the doctor weekly. I was hoping that Shannon would get back soon because at my last appointment I was starting to dilate. I called Shannon and told him, he had to come now because I could deliver any day now, I had started to dilate. The next thing I heard was him telling Vicki he needed to fly out tonight because I could go into labor at any time. Vicki chuckled and said why are you still here, thanks Vicki, Shannon go and send pictures. Princess, I am catching the next plane out, I will see you soon, and I love you. I love you too Shannon.

It was twelve hours after I talked to Shannon I started to have some contractions. They weren't strong but they let me know there presence. I was told that I had to wait until my contractions were at least seven minutes apart. I was at the shop and I was telling Tizzie that I hoped Shannon made it home in time. She told me to call him and find out where he was. I called him on his cell phone and it rang and went to voice mail. I just left a message telling him to hurry if he could labor was just starting. When I was on the phone with the voice mail little did I know that Matt was picking him up from the airport. Shannon noticed that his phone was beeping from a missed call, it was from the shop and it was made ten minutes ago. He called the shop back before even listening to the message. I answered the phone the normal way that I would and right away all I heard was Princess are you ok. Shannon did you get my message; he told me no he just called back from the missed call. Shannon I am starting to have contractions, nothing that would constitute going to the hospital yet, but they are painful. I can't drive any where the shop is about to close, I don't know what to do. Chad and Tizzie have plans and I don't know about Shane. Princess put Shane on the phone; I transferred the phone to Shane's line. Shannon had told Shane that they were still 45 minutes away from home and could he take me home and stay with me until he got home. He said any thing for you man, I had nothing planned for tonight any way. Transfer me back to Sha, you got it buddy. Princess, Shane is going to take you back to the house I am about a half an hour away, I will see you at home, remember I love you. Shannon, I love you too. Please hurry the contractions are coming a little harder now, no closer together but harder, I need you. Princess I will be home soon, tell Shane to leave now. Ok Shannon I will but I am calling you back on your cell when we leave here. That's fine Princess just talk to me all the way until I get home if you want. I would like to do that, maybe it will take my mind off my contractions.

My night couldn't get any worse, we got stopped by a train, and got stopped by a boat, and we arrived at home only minutes before Shannon and Matt. My contractions were coming harder and closer together. I was sitting on the couch when Shannon and Matt walked into the house. I got up to go to greet Shannon when a super hard and long contraction hit me and dropped me to my knees. Shannon rushed over to hold me. I don't know what came over me but I just pushed Shannon about three feet away from me and told him to leave me alone. Then I reached out for him and told him I was so sorry, I didn't mean it. Shane just looked at Shannon and said get used to it I sat in on my sister's delivery with her husband and trust me man if that's all she does and says you are lucky, oh and one more thing approach from the back that way she can't get you from side or front angles.

Shortly after that I was having harder contractions that were coming every ten minutes on the dot. Then it happened my water broke. Shannon and Shane took me to the hospital. When we arrived my contractions were every three minutes. The nurse hooked me up to a monitor to read my contractions and another one to read the baby's heart rate.

The nurse showed Shannon how to read the monitor on when I was going to start to have a contraction so he could be ready for hell to start as she called it, as she chuckled. She checked me and I was dilated to three. She asked me if I wanted some medication to take some of the edge of the pain, I told her yes please. So she brought some thing in and put it into my I.V… Shannon had me by one hand and Shane had me by the other one, they were telling me that every thing would be ok. Shane told me another contraction was coming and to breathe like I had learned in Lamaze class. It hurt like hell but the breathing exercise did help a little. Shannon looked at me and said you took Lamaze class. Yes Shane took me, he said that he would be my coach in case you didn't make it back in time that is another reason he is here because he is my coach and I need him to help me with my breathing, because there was no time to teach you the breathing techniques. You can (interrupted by a contraction) just follow his lead in helping me breathe.

The nurse came into check on me again and told me I was dilated to nine so it wouldn't be long now. She started to prep me for the delivery and told me I would have the urge to push but not to because I could do a lot of damage to myself and to the baby. She just stayed with me. With in minutes she called Dr. Hayes and told her I was ready to deliver. Dr. Hayes told me that the baby was crowning and with every contraction now I could push. I was getting tired quickly. Doctor told Shane to help me breathe for delivery and told Shannon to get behind me and sit me up just a little to help me push.

Dr. Hayes told me I was doing great that the head was out and she reached in and pulled the baby out the rest of the way because his shoulder was stuck. The pain went away almost right away. Dr. Hayes asked Shannon if he would like to cut the umbilical cord. He said yes and went and did it. She then asked us if we wanted to keep the rest of the cord for the future in case some thing were to happen latter on in life and the baby needs blood he will have some of his own blood that we can match up exactly. We told her yes. She then told us we were the proud parents of a 6 pound 8 ounce baby boy.

The nurse cleaned him up a little and brought him over to me. I positioned him just right so Shannon and Shane could see him also. As I looked at him I told Shannon that he looks so much like him.

I asked Shannon what we should name him. Shannon just looked at me and said you pick, I said no I asked you, Shannon I tell you what you pick the first name I will pick his middle name sound fair, and for god sake don't name him Shannon.

Shannon said ok how about Timothy. I like the name Timothy, how about Timothy Jacob, we can call him TJ for short.

I like it Timothy Jacob and I love TJ.

Shannon held him for a bit and then "uncle" Shane held him for a bit until the nurse told us she had to take him back to the nursery for some general tests. She asked me if wanted to breast feed or bottle feed I told her I wanted to bottle feed. She also asked us if we wanted him circumcised. Shannon just looked at me and asked me what that was. I looked at him and said you honestly don't know what that means, he said no. I asked the nurse to bring Timothy back in so I could explain what it was. I pulled back his diaper and showed him the foreskin around the penis all boys are born with it and the nurse is asking if we want it removed so he can look like you when he grows up or if he will have this fore skin. Shannon didn't say any thing. I told the nurse to go ahead and do the circumcision. I also told Shannon it was a lot more sanitary. Shannon asked me how I knew all this stuff, I said I read all the books and pamphlets the doctor gave me and I read a couple of other books also. Shane piped in a couple of books every time I would turn around she had another book. My favorites I seen were the dummies guide to pregnancy and the dummies guide to child birth. I told Shane to shut up you can never get to much education on any thing.

About an hour latter the nurse came in with a shot to dry me up so I wouldn't produce milk. She also brought in TJ for his first feeding. By this time Matt, Jeff and Beth were up visiting, they brought a cute little onesie outfit and a quilt that they had gotten from some one who sent it from when they had their fire. I thought it was really nice of them to do that for Shannon and I knowing we really didn't have that much for the nursery. I told them that we didn't need the quilt but Beth insisted because they had no use for it and it was a baby print and they thought it would go well with the rocker recliner either as a cover or to cover my legs while I was feeding.

I took the quilt and put it on my bed right away because I was a little chilly. Matt had brought his camera up to get pictures of TJ, Shannon and I.

Shannon gave Matt some money and asked him to go down to the gift sop and get him two disposable cameras. Matt came back up with the cameras and a roll of it's a boy banner tape. Beth hung some on the door and across the window. Matt also came back with a babies first bank, and little to Shannon's knowledge Matt put the money for the camera's in the bank.

Beth asked if she could hold TJ I told her she could but she had to go and was her hands first. Shannon and Matt both took pictures of "Aunt" Beth holding TJ… Shannon just went nuts with the camera he had to get shots of every one holding TJ and me holding and feeding TJ, but in turn I got pictures of him holding and feeding TJ. The nurse even came in and took one of Shannon, TJ and myself together.

On our way home from the hospital we stopped at the shop to show him off to Tizzie and Chad because they didn't make it up to the hospital to see him. Chad had a present for TJ. I had Shannon open it when we seen it we both just laughed it was a shirt that said My Dad own's GasChamber Ink and wrestles for the WWE. What does your dad do? It was a twelve months size, so we could put it away until he fits in to it, but it was so cool that Chad had it special made for him. We just had to have Chad hold him and held the shirt up to him for a picture it was just that cool, and when he is big enough to fit into it another picture will be taken and put on Sha's desk and at every station. Tizzie got him a really cool out fit, some thing like what Shannon would wear out to the ring. There is no denying that this baby was a tattooing WWE family child. Shannon said when I was in the clear to have my tattoo touched up the rest of the scar will be covered with a fancy TJM if that is what I would like. I told him I would love that very much. I didn't hardly gain any weight with my pregnancy I only went up one pant size and eight pounds after TJ was born. I was happy for that and my legs didn't swell so that was good for my tattoo. Every morning I went to the YMCA to work out and I put TJ in their day care program while I was there. I worked on every part of my body but my main concern were my abs to get them looking like they did before I got pregnant. During the six months I was there working out I lost fifteen pounds and you couldn't even tell that I was pregnant. I went from a size ten pants down to a size five. I was very happy with myself. Shannon started to buy me these sassy little outfits to wear for down at the shop and at the WWE events that TJ and I could make it to. I felt like a new person. Shannon was looking at me totally differently. He went back to being more of his extreme persona and he had gotten me multicolored hair extensions for me to wear. Christ I was starting to look like the female rainbow warrior. Shannon and Jeff were tagging and I was their manager while TJ was in the nursery. I found myself at every Friday night Smackdown show just to be their manager with the rest of the week back at the shop. Then Shannon found some one else to be the secretary at the shop and TJ and I were going on the road with him all of the time, the only time we couldn't take TJ with us is when we went out of the country and when that happened Mark and Sarah watched him. I had a lot of fun being their manager. I also accompanied Jeff or Shannon out to the ring on singles matches also.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any WWE or GasChamber Inc employees**

Every thing was going great the matches were wonderful. Shannon and Jeff even won the tag team titles from Miz and Morrison bringing them back to Smackdown where they belonged in the first place. Then one night Shannon got hurt in his singles match against HHH. I rushed to his side and wanted to go to the hospital with him, he just told me I had to go be with Jeff. I started to argue with him the more I argued the more he got mad and told me to go with Jeff and then Jeff and I could meet him at the hospital. I agreed but I didn't like it, I just gave him a kiss and told him I loved him, he said I love you too Princess now go and get ready for Jeff's match. I was getting ready for Jeff's match and he knocked on the door. He was surprised to see me open it; he asked why I wasn't with Shannon. Shannon told me I couldn't leave you stranded and that we could come to the hospital after your match.

Jeff had a match with Mr. Kennedy. Mr. Kennedy came out first and did his normal boring entrance. Then Jeff and I came out and tried a new out of the blue in ring showing, Jeff told me to get up on the top rope and go to flip myself back and he would be helping me in the flip. We did this in all four corners. I got better in each corner. We knew that Shannon would be watching and we wanted to impress him. Just when we thought the match was going bad Jeff pulled out a spectacular win. After the match we both went right to the hospital and went right to Shannon's room. We were right Shannon was watching wrestling. No sooner than we entered the room Shannon raised his voice to me and said Princess you try an in ring entrance unpracticed like that again and I will kick you butt. But I do have to admit it really was good though. So what is the verdict on you are you going to live. Yes Princess I tore my pectoral muscle. I am out for at least six to eight months if not more. I am having surgery tomorrow.

When you go, you as the manager will have to take my half of the title and relinquish the title because with out me Jeff and I can't keep the titles. The next week on Smackdown Jeff and I stood in the ring as the show opened with titles in hand, we had asked Vicki to come out to take our titles after giving my speech about what had happened to Shannon, the third party of team extreme. Vicki was actually in a good mood that night and told us if we could find a third person for our team she would let us keep our titles. Jeff and I talked about it for a minute, then I said I know that this is a long shot but if this person would just be a stand in and if we are still champions when Shannon is ready to come back if this person were to give the title back to Shannon could this be a part of the deal. She said oh of course because you have been so up standing and willing to give up what you have worked so hard to keep for almost six month's that would be a huge stipulation that we can have. I asked her if she was willing to put it in writing, she said most defiantly. Jeff and I looked at each other again. We would be honored if Edge would be the sub in team extreme. Edge came down to the ring and gave me and Jeff a big hug and told us that he would love to join us and he understood the stipulation totally and thanked us for thinking of him. We told him we wanted a winner on our team and who better than the rated r super star. Edge said I am honored that out of the whole roster you think of me as the best, you could have brought any one over from Raw or ECW but yet you chose me I am touched. I told Edge just do us proud show us the winning person like we know that you are. Edge said I will do you proud you can count on me, I will win for Shannon; with that he gave us another hug and held our hands up high and we left the ring.

Back stage I asked Vicki if this was a true stipulation that we could have. She said I agreed to it, yes it is. We picked Edge truly because we know that he is a winner. Jeff thought about Matt first to bring back the true team extreme, but I talked him out of it and told him Edge would be a better choice, and as the manager what I say goes. I hope I did make the right choice.

Over the next few months Edge and Jeff were kicking ass. Every tag team that came their way they knocked them on their butts. Jeff would always do most of the work and pick up the wins.

Shannon was finally ready to come back to work and again I went to Vicki and asked her if the stipulation still stood, she said yes. We all went to the ring for the changing of the belts. Edge told us how nice it was working with team extreme and handed Shannon back his belt. We told Edge that if there was ever a six man tag team match we would love to have him join us, he sad he'd love to. With that I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and thanked him very much and with tears in my eyes thanked Vicki for doing this for me not my team, but for me and if she ever wanted me to valet for Hawkins and/or Ryder just to let me know as along as their was not a conflict of interest. She said I just may have you so that, how about Edge. If you want I will do any thing for you, like I said as long as it is not a conflict of interest. Vicki just told me the more I appear the more money I make.

Shannon, I think I may have just sold my soul to the devil. Why what do you mean, Princess. I just told Vicki that if it was not a conflict of interest that if she wanted me to I could valet Hawkins and/or Ryder, then she asked me about Edge and I told her the same thing as long as there was no conflict of interest. Oh Princess you did sell yourself to the she devil.


End file.
